Katana's Curse
by Night Skye Tears
Summary: Jake finds a beautiful young girl in a secluded forest who sees things in a different light. Can Jake help this girl or will he be caught up in her world?


Wondering through the secrets of the forest I came upon some foreign people by the tranquil stream. They opened their basket and ate merrily. I couldn't help but question their alternative motive, did they have one?  
Soon they stood up and walked towards the mill in back of me. They're coming for me. I could see it in their eyes. Those viscous burning eyes of hatred. There were three of them. Three against one weren't good odds. I decided to remain hidden.  
  
"Look at that mill. I haven't seen that model since the 1700s. I thought they tore all those down?" One tall man with black hair stated to his comrades.  
"Its' just a mill, who cares?" Said the short blond girl.  
"I care Anita." The man with raven hair replied.  
  
They all resembled one age; early 20s, much like myself.  
  
"You're right Jake, that does look pretty old." The brunette female said.  
"Thank you Amber, at least some one agrees with me." Jake glared at Anita.  
"Well as fun as this is, I'd like to go home now." Anita griped.  
"All right all right." Jake followed the girls back to their picnic spot.  
  
They're going for re-enforcements; I better stay here a little longer.  
Jake's head suddenly turned to me, he paused, not staring directly at me. He sees me, I know he does. He's probably chanting some spell to rid me from the world. My knees start to shake in fear. He steps closer.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you in a minuet. You two go back to the car." Jake called behind him.  
"Yea, yea." Was their reply.  
  
Jake started walking towards me, fangs seemed to grow from his mouth, claws at his hands, his once handsome head turned to that of a gruesome wolf. He's coming for me, he's finally found me. I have no defense, no weapon; surely this will be my last breath.  
  
"Hello?" His voice called ahead of him.  
  
Don't say a word, maybe he'll leave me alone. Maybe if I ignore him this will all go away. Please, please, go away. I told myself. My mind screamed in terror.  
  
"Miss? Are you all right?" Jake walked cautiously towards the maiden behind the large oak tree.  
  
He's not there, he's not there, he's not there. I clenched my eyes tighter, wishing him to go away. This vile creature, this spawn of the devil, just leave me be!  
  
"Excuse me? Hello?" Jake's calming voice purred.  
  
Shh, maybe he won't see me.  
  
"Miss?" Jake reached the tree.  
  
My eyes flew open at the touch of his steal talons.  
  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed.  
"Uh, I meant no harm. I'm uh, sorry.......Are you okay?" Jake retracted his soft hands.  
  
Trickery, sorcery, evil incarnate. Leave me be.  
  
"Please, please, don't touch me, don't touch me. Go away." She cried pulling away.  
Jake paused, not sure how to react. "Are you hurt?" He got no response. This young woman in front of him rocked back and forth, lips moving in a whisper. Jake saw that her right hand was bleeding fiercely. "Are you all right? Do you need help? Can you hear me?"  
  
Nuo! His sharp talons slashed at my hand. His intentions are clear.  
  
"Please....." Tears fell from her eyes.  
Jake took a small step back.  
  
He then drew blood from along my jaw, this demon had no mercy.  
  
"Did someone hurt you?" Blood suddenly started to drip from her jaw. Jake's eyes widened. "What the?" He cocked his head. Jake glanced around the forest and at his surroundings. No one around. "Let me bring you to a hospital. All right? Come on." He reached his arm forward.  
"NO DON"T TOUCH ME! Please, you've done enough. Just.....go away." She cried softly.  
Jake was getting frustrated. "I don't know what to do. You need help. I don't want to hurt you. Please, come with me." He extended a hand again.  
  
He slashed at my arm next.  
  
Crimson caught his eye. Blood appeared on her arm. "What's going on?!" He shouted, she cringed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Shh." Jake bent down. "I--" She stared at him with big blue eyes. Slowly her face began to relax.  
  
His face and claws disappeared. Was it a mask? What's going on?  
  
"Can you hear me?" Jake looked her in the eye.  
"Y-Yes." Words finally met her lips.  
Jake sighed. "Good, my name is Jake. Are you all right miss?" He spoke slowly and smiled.  
"Cassandra." Her watery eyes looked around.  
"Can I take you to a hospital?" Her eyes blanked. "Cassandra? Can I take you to a hospital?"  
"What?" She looked back to him. "Why do you call me Cassandra? My name is Katana."  
His eyes strained to see patience and understanding. "All right, Katana. Let's get you to a hospital."  
"No, no I can't leave my forest." She didn't look at him.  
"You're bleeding, you need to get those looked at."  
"No. I'll be fine. Just.....help me to the river."  
"The river?"  
"Yes, the one you were just at."  
"Um, ok." Jake held open his hand. Katana slipped her small hand into his. He lifted her up off the ground. She leaned on him as they staggered towards the river.  
"Here?" He asked by the river bed.  
"Yes this is fine." He set her down.  
Jake stood back as Katana leaned down to the slow waters. She cupped her hands with the cool liquid and brought her chin down into the water. "What are you---?"  
Katana gathered more water in her hand and dribbled it across her arm. Katana looked back to Jake; the cut on her jaw was gone. He looked down to her arm, no blood or gash was visible. Jake wasn't sure what to say. "What---How---?"  
"Shh, some one's watching." Katana pulled Jake down into the shrubs.  
"What? I don't see anyone......"  
"Shh!"  
"Um, okay." Jake looked at her sideways.  
"Jake! Jake are you coming?" Amber hollered, coming out from the forest.  
"Oh, it's all right, it's just my friends. Hey!" Jake went to rise.  
"Sit down!" Katana pulled him back down.  
"But it's okay, they're my friends." Jake protested.  
"You're friends with those harpies?!"  
"What?"  
"Shh, stay down." Katana commanded.  
"Jake?! Where is he?" Amber said to Anita.  
"Ya know, he prob'ly set back for the city with out us. I heard there was a subway on the other side of that mill. Let's just meet him at home." Anita dismissed it.  
"All right." Amber said hesitantly. The two girls left the woods.  
"Okay their gone." Katana stood up.  
"Yea, but there goes my ride home!" Jake shouted.  
"Are you really in allegiance with those harpies?" Katana questioned.  
"What are you talking about? Why are you calling them harpies?" Jake started to lose his patience,  
"Because that's what they are." Katana defended. "Harpies like them come by here often. You're lucky I saved you from them."  
"Saved me? Do you know how long a walk it is back to the city?!" Jake shouted.  
"Don't yell at me!"  
"I'm not yelling!"  
"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Katana covered her ears.  
"Ah!" Jake jumped back as blood emerged from his hand. "What the hell is going on here?!"  
Katana looked at him. "I---I'm sorry." She said softly, her long raven hair flowing over her shoulders. "Here, put your hand in the river." Katana reached forward.  
Jake pulled back, hesitantly. "Not until you tell me what's going on."  
Katana sighed. "I bare a curse." She said softly looking down.  
"A curse?" He asked uncertain.  
"For 70 years now I have been confined to this evergreen prison. If I ever set foot outside of its boundaries, I would die. Artemis has set a curse upon me because I took her protection for granted. Because I thought I was immune to fear and danger she altered my mind, causing me to see things that aren't real.  
"They're real to me but no one else. My mind is my own demise. My imagination becomes reality to my physical self.  
"Athena, taking pity upon me said that one day a man would come to set me free. A man who takes notice to me in my forest and yearns to help me." Katana's crystal eyes slowly looked up into his sapphire ones.  
Jake was silent for a moment, taking all this in. "I--um--wow. I didn't know the gods got that involved in human lives. I'm---sorry." He said reflectively.  
"But don't you see!" Katana exclaimed. "You're the one! You're the one that will lead me to freedom!"  
Jake's eyes widened. "I think you've got the wrong guy."  
"No, I've been waiting with all the patience the good goddess could give me and you've finally come!" Katana's eyes glistened.  
"But I'm just an average mortal. I'm not worthy to be in Athena's plans."  
"Don't start that humble crap. You know the gods use us any way they want. You're apart of my future, and I yours." Katana explained.  
"But what do I do? I don't know how to get myself home, let alone save you from a curse." Jake protested.  
"Do what you think you should. I'm tired of being imprisoned here Jake." Katana pleaded.  
"Katana, you don't understand---"  
"NO! You don't. I have been trapped here for seventy years. I want to go home." Her voice cracked.  
"Katana I want to help you, really I do......"  
"Then please, save me from my prison." Katana closed the distance between them.  
"I---"  
"Jake, you're the one." Her eyes pleaded. Katana whipped around suddenly. "They're coming."  
"What? Who?" Jake peered around.  
"It's Artemis' harpies, we have to hide."  
"No, they'll find us. We need to get out of this forest."  
"But---"  
"Trust me." Jake smiled. "I'm the one remember?" Jake took Katana's hand and they ran through the woods.  
Ducking under branches and leaping over roots, they made their way through the forest. "I see it! The clearing is up ahead, the ending boundaries to this forest!" Katana exclaimed.  
"Just a little further." Jake said glancing back to see the harpies that had stopped several feet behind them. "I wonder why---" Katana suddenly gasped for air as she fell to the ground. "Katana!"  
Jake kneeled next to her small form. "Katana.what it is? What's wrong?" His eyes searched for a cause franticly.  
Katana struggled to speak. "The boundaries.. we've crossed them." She managed.  
"I don't understand...Athena said that I'd be able to free you." He cradled her.  
"Don't you see? You have Jake; you were the first person to stay with me when everybody else ran without understanding. For that, I am forever grateful. You gave me hope and showed me that I needed to rely on others, what Artemis' curse was all about; needing others." Her crystal eyes swelled with tears.  
"But---No, Athena said that you could go home." Jake protested.  
"I am going home Jake, to the Elysian Fields. I am finally free." Katana smiled.  
"No. No! You can't leave. The gods tricked you." Jake's eyes started to cloud.  
Katana shook her head, her breath slowing. "Artemis showed me that I did need people. I thank you for that Jake." She smiled looking into his eyes.  
Jake closed his eyes tightly. "Then go...go home Katana."  
Her eyes slowly closed and her chest no longer moved. "You're finally free.." 


End file.
